


[底特律][哨嚮][3RK]飼主與猛犬(完)(NC17)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 23:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: [底特律][哨嚮][3RK]飼主與猛犬(完)(NC17)借用了ヘム太太的哨嚮設定，太太的圖太美了，忍不住....但哨嚮真的靠北難寫，而且肉寫不香...(痛哭)https://www.plurk.com/p/mv926h (原圖)http://sinanq.lofter.com/post/2c250c_eed2def9警告：我增添了私設，為了能與男女哨兵兼容，51有男女兩套性器官，注意避雷





	[底特律][哨嚮][3RK]飼主與猛犬(完)(NC17)

[底特律][哨嚮][3RK]飼主與猛犬(完)(NC17)

 

借用了ヘム太太的哨嚮設定，太太的圖太美了，忍不住....但哨嚮真的靠北難寫，而且肉寫不香...(痛哭)  
[url]https://www.plurk.com/p/mv926h[/url] (原圖)  
[url]http://sinanq.lofter.com/post/2c250c_eed2def9[/url]

 

警告：我增添了私設，為了能與男女哨兵兼容，51有男女兩套性器官，注意避雷

 

====

「壓力閥值檢測。」

「嚮導51閥值數值良好，CPU運用率60%，慢著，稍有上升.....必須持續監控。」

「哨兵90精神臨界下降中，與51匹配狀況良好，預定在5分鐘內可以回到穩定值。」

「操，這東西80%的精神臨界就算穩定了？卡姆斯基甚麼毛病？這玩意兒會不會反而把友軍給殺了啊？」

「嘿，伙伴，我覺得現在要擔心的是另一隻，60的精神臨界都衝到120%了，你看他一臉想衝上去咬死那對姦夫淫婦的樣子，會不會把900搞定之後反而60廢掉啦？」

「應該是不至於，51的精神屏障有涵蓋到60，而且60的精神臨界值曾經衝到200%都沒事，再觀察一下，900還沒完事兒呢。」

「靠，他再不完事兒，我們這邊看了都要受不了了。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

 

淫穢的笑聲在監控室的後方響起，但監控室內聽不到，單向鏡、徹底的隔音，Thirium 310=釱，仿生人的藍血相同成分的元素讓隔離障壁成為可能，監控室內部大約16x16平方公尺這麼大，也就是一個柔道競技場的大小，鋪設軟墊、隔音材跟防衝撞材，以及束縛具，通常監控室用以監控狂暴的哨兵、精神障壁出問題的嚮導，而近幾年有了新的功能─監控仿生哨兵與嚮導的結合。

此時，模控生命的得意產品，RK800-51，仿生嚮導，正與他才剛誕生的弟弟─近戰特化型仿生哨兵RK900-87進行結合。

雖說是剛剛誕生，但提取了51以及同樣為RK800的遠距特化型哨兵60的經驗，900的體型更高、更壯、更強、更快，在開機的一瞬間就進入了精神臨界狀態，其他仿生嚮導根本壓不住他，報廢了兩台之後決定讓已經與60結合的51嘗試二度結合，目前的狀況堪稱穩定。

全身被高強度束具束縛送到監控室的900本來還在掙扎，但一見到踏入監控室的51，馬上就平靜了下來。

「你好，RK900-87，我是RK800-51，可以算是你的哥哥吧？以後就是你的嚮導了。」51微笑著將900身上的束具一一的解開，一邊說著：「我已經有60了，啊，那也算是你哥哥，在那邊，看到了嗎？不過沒關係，我覺得我們很合得來，應該沒問題的。」

900順著51的手指方向看去，只見另一個一樣被束具束縛在牆邊，和51同型的仿生人正對著他咆哮，攻擊性的精神領域充滿指向性的朝他投射過來，900不甘示弱的壓了回去，但過沒多久，宛如清涼湖面的精神領域瀰漫了整個區域，從精神上的澆了900和60一頭冷水。

「60，我們談過這個的，別任性了，900你也是，別剛出生就跟他鬧彆扭，今天我是你的，在你結束之前他都只能看，好嗎？」接著51取下了他的嘴套，而在所有的束具都解開的那一瞬間，900宛如惡狼般的撲倒了51。

而51則是穩定的敞開了精神障壁，任900像野獸一樣的掀開他為了結合而穿在身上的單薄罩衫，有如嬰兒般的吸吮著51的乳頭，右手胡亂的在51的下體亂摸，尋找著能讓他侵入的入口。

 

「慢慢來，900......來，你有兩個地方可以用。」51抓著900的手，引導他的手指探下自己仿生陰莖的下方。「這邊是女性的性器官，後面是男性的肛門，不過我們不會排泄，所以也是當成性器官在用的，你兩邊都能用，我認為初學者用前面比較好......想試試看嗎？」51領著900的手指探向女性性器的那邊，為了交合而分泌的潤滑液早就弄得下體又濕又滑，900簡單的就將手指伸了進去，51發出了淺淺的嘆息，任憑900暴虐的蹂躪那個器官，毫無耐性的將自己的仿生陰莖捅了進去，60的怒吼和攻擊性讓51有點頭疼，但現在可不能中斷。

「我的、我的、我的......」900埋在51的胸前低吼著，他咬著51的乳頭，鎖骨和頸子，每一次的咬噬都讓仿生膚層褪開，露出底下的白色機殼，這讓51覺得赤裸......各種意義上的。900的精神狀態攻擊性比60更強，那是種完全沒有經過修飾的殘暴，如同落石、山崩、土石流，純粹且沒有打磨過的暴力，他的手緊抓著51的腰，接觸的地方都引發了過度壓力讓仿生皮層消褪，而那個被殘暴抽插的地方就更不用提了，裡面本來就沒有仿生皮層，900像是打樁機一樣的插他，機體的壓力警告不斷的彈出，51索性把警告關掉，好專心在安撫900的精神領域上。

精神安撫在12分32秒後見效，彷彿呈現人類結合熱狀態的900開始穩定了下來，精神閥值降到了可接受的程度，他親吻著51的唇，充滿佔有慾的將舌頭伸進51的嘴裡攪弄，他們兩個的信息素開始融合，如同土石流最終堆積在平原，如同洪水流向大海，900仍然沒有分開他們性器官的結合，但已不再用禁錮般的方式抓著他的軀殼，而是像個孩子般的摟柱了他的腰，51則捧著900的臉回應他的吻，引導他與自己徹底的合而為一，成為自己的一部分。

但另一邊，被他隔絕的另一個角落卻弄的51大腦神經隱隱作痛，本來屬於60占據的區域被逐出了一部分，混雜著怒吼的哀號在51的藍血中從脈搏控制器流向四肢，帶著被切割一樣的痛楚，如果剛剛900暴力占有他的時候60感受到的只有憤怒，這時已經混入了悲傷、痛苦、還有......「被捨棄」，他仿彿聽到60的精神領域在哀嚎凋謝，如果他有精神動物的話，此時大概是一頭受傷的狼正在哀嚎著吧。

「聽著......900，我跟你說過了，我本來就跟60結合了對吧？」51艱難的將900往後推，逼他把舌頭退出自己的嘴外，900彷彿不願意理解51講的話，但他緊貼在太陽穴的雙手告訴他，他根本無法對51說謊，所以他咬著牙點了頭。

「你不能獨占我，我要讓他加入，現在，不然他很痛苦，了解嗎？」

「....了解。」

『麻煩請解開60的束具，他的精神臨界相當危險，我要進行雙向結合。』51對監控室的比方傳達了訊息，只見本來銬死在60四肢和脖子的合金束具瞬間解開，然後獲得自由的60發出了怒吼一瞬間跨過了7公尺的距離將拳頭砸到了900臉上。

 

瞬間現場從風光綺旎的閨房變成了鬥技場，60發了狠將900推離51身上，仿生陰莖抽出來的當下51懺抖著沒反應過來，轉眼間兩個哨兵就滾在一起互毆，60先聲奪人占有優勢，但很快的就反過來被近戰特化的900壓制住了，他抓住了60想要踢向他的腳，硬生生的將60掀翻在地，轉眼就要將他右腳的仿生肢扭斷，但這一瞬間龐大的壓力又砸向他的精神領域，他才剛結合的嚮導像是賞了他一巴掌似的將精神障壁壓了過來，900發出了痛呼鬆手，而60也不好過，才以為解脫了束縛，從脊椎傳來的疼痛就足以讓他癱軟在地。

「真是的，你們在這樣不聽話，我就不會對你們客氣了。」51無奈的坐在地上，雙手撐在身後，被900抽插過的下體亂糟糟的沾著仿生精液和潤滑液，僅僅做為結合前遮蔽身體的單袍被撕的亂七八糟掛在身上，完全失去了原本的作用，從破爛的衣服中透出的是白皙有如牛奶般的肌膚。

趴在地上的60發出了近乎哀鳴的聲音想要爬到51身邊，但51舉起了手指靠在唇邊微笑著。

「你們兩個都是我的弟弟，也是我的哨兵，我希望你們能夠好好相處，一起工作......不然，我會生氣，可能甚至不理你們，知道了嗎？」兩個強大的哨兵毫無意義的模仿人類喘著氣，不同顏色的眼瞳在51的下體和臉上逡巡，彷彿拿不定主意要看哪邊才好，他們都很清楚51可以輕易的用精神領域壓迫他們聽話，但目前，他用另一個手段。一種可說是相當「人類」的手段。  
他誘惑他們，做利益交換，誘使他們聽話。

同時，51的通訊回路中傳來監控員對兩個哨兵精神數據的回報，與他探測的相去不遠，甚至該說，他所檢測到的才是正確的數據，900的精神臨界在95-98波動，而60狀況比較糟糕，衝到了150-130之間，現在只是勉強壓著而已，機體的溫度過高，維持這樣的狀況的話，5分04秒之後會對60的神經迴路造成永久損害。

「過來吧，60，我依舊是你的嚮導啊。」51伸出手，笑容純良的宛如處子，機體溫度與壓力過高的60低吼著爬向他的嚮導，撲進他的懷裡，他拉下拉鍊解放因為佔有慾而勃發的仿生陰莖，直接操進去那個被另一個哨兵才侵入過的雌穴，喃喃的在51的耳邊低語著「我討厭你這人盡可夫的婊子，要是有別的嚮導我才不想要你......我討厭你......你總是這樣……」60將右手卡進他與51之間，困難的握住夾在他們之間他性器，從頂端漏出來的體液潤滑了兩具機體的皮層，方便他套弄這形狀優美的陽具。

「好、好，我知道。」51親吻著60的耳際安撫他，宛如大海、湖泊一樣的精神領域包裹著60鋒利如刀的精神，他的仿生陰莖也如同長刀入鞘一樣安穩的在他的雌穴中淺淺的抽插，似乎是覺得動作一大就會被拉開一樣死死扣住51不放。51苦笑著望向他那剛出生的胞弟，如同颶風一樣暴烈的精神領域變的不穩，更別說他緊握的雙拳似乎馬上就要給60以其人之道還治其人之身。  
51並不打算讓這事發生，他雙腿一夾，將他與60換了位置，讓60躺在地上，安撫似的親吻著他的額頭。「現在我要讓900一起進來......不准打架，知道嗎？」

60臉一皺，還沒答應，900高大的身軀就出現在51的背後，冷冷的瞪了60一眼，不由分說的地下身搭住51的肩膀，強迫他轉過頭來與自己接吻，900生澀的吻技與其說是接吻不若說是用舌頭操51的嘴，細細的呻吟隨著900的侵略溢出口中，60怒不可遏，他咬著牙，抓著51的胯部，挺腰由下往上操進了51的小穴。熟悉自己嚮導兄長的60完全知道要怎樣才能讓51腿軟，他又快又淺的頂弄著51小穴靠前的一個位置，很快的他的呼吸就紊亂到無法維持頻率，額角的LED燈也在紅黃之間擺盪著，60得意的對900笑著，而那才剛出生的仿生人似乎完全沒有認輸的打算，他沿著51光裸的背脊往下撫摸，親吻，然後在兩片飽滿臀瓣的中間找到了51說的第二個「可以用的洞」。

然後他貼著51光裸柔美的脊背，操進了他的後穴。  
同時被自己兩個弟弟填滿的51發出了高亢而甜美的呻吟，60憤恨的抓住51的手臂讓他趴在自己身上，好讓他能親吻51那已經被吻的濕潤紅腫的唇，但這個姿勢同樣也方便900動作，他扣著51的腰大開大闔的抽插著，讓他的嚮導發出甜美的聲音，60也不認輸的大力頂弄起來，兩個根本不知何謂疲倦的仿生人哨兵像是競賽一樣操弄著他們的嚮導，仿生精液和潤滑液把他們的下體弄得泥濘不勘，咕啾作響的水聲讓監控人員一個個都坐在椅子上不敢起來，這個競賽彷彿會持續到他們的機體用完所有耗材為止，而51似乎也沒打算太早結束這個活色生香的淫靡競賽。

畢竟他並不完全屬於他兩位弟弟。  
以後900他會跟60一樣知道，這是一個被許多哨兵碰觸過的身體，一個專門為了結合(不論對方是男是女)而設計的身軀，但現在，他只需要跟一個人爭而已。  
至少現在，他是屬於他們兩個的。

END

好了！我累了！


End file.
